Watching the Movie, My Way
by Lizzy1538
Summary: Watching How to Train Your Dragon my style. All the characters come to watch HTTYD. First fanfic probably sucks. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys this is my first fanfic so please don't flame me if you do OK but please try to make it**

 **constructive criticism. This takes place 2 years before the first movie so Hiccup and all the other teens**

 **are 13. OK now that that's out of the way let's get on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon**

Hiccup was just about to test one of his newest inventions, an object that can help you see far distance

away, sort of like a spyglass but much bigger and a little harder to use. He had hoped that it could help

warn them if a dragon raid was coming or not. He was just reaching for the last piece when suddenly he

saws bright light and fell. When he got back up he looked around and noticed that the entire village was

there.

"Dad?" he said, "what's going on?" He heard others mumbling the same question.

"I don't know son." Stoick replied.

" **Greetings!"** came a voice. Everyone looked around trying to find out where it had come from.

"Who are you! What have you done with us!" shouted Stoick.

"Jeez…someone needs to take a chill pill." They heard the voice mumble, "to answer your question I am

Hannah and you are all here to watch the future of someone in your tribe."

"I bet its me!" exclaimed Snotlout.

"You wish," said Hannah.

"Well then who's it about?" asked Hiccup.

Hannah replied mysteriously with," you shall see, you shall _all_ see."

"But before we get started I'm going to bring some guests in, ok? You cannot harm them and they

cannot harm you, and if either company tries I _will_ make sure you can't move. Am I understood?"

Several "yesses" were the reply.

"Good." Suddenly all of their weapons disappeared.

"HEY!" everyone yelled.

"Ah ah ah," reprimanded Hannah, " I said no harming and you all may have said yes but I still don't trust

you." Grumbles and complaints where heard. "Ready to meet our guests? I hope so!" Right after she

said that dragons appeared out of nowhere.

"Ahhh!" screamed the villagers. Then they tried to attack but remembered that they don't have their

weapons.

"See I told you so." Hannah said. Everyone grumbled while Hiccup laughed, they all looked at him like he

turned into a dragon.

"What? She was right." He said in answer to all the stares.

"Ok now that _that's_ over with we can get started. Oh, wait I forgot something!" chairs appeared and

everyone scrambled to get away from the dragons. Stoick, Gobber, Hiccup and the rest of the teens

all ended up in the front row. A wall lit up and they all turned to face it.

 **A/N OK that was my story so far. I will try not to leave at cliffhangers because I find that annoying**

 **so I will try not to annoy you. A special thanks to .dragons she inspired this and helped me**

 **get started. Please review, follow, favorite I don't really care what you do but please give me some**

 **input. Thanks! Have a great day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, sorry I haven't been here in a while I've been super busy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own "HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON" nor any of its characters.**

"Everybody shut up and watch!" Hannah yelled.

 _Opening credits are shown. A silhouette of a Night Fury flies behind the Dreamworks logo.]_

 _[We pan up and glide across the ocean to see an island surrounded by fog. The moment the island is shown, a boy speaks.]_

 **Hiccup (v.o.):** This is Berk. It's twelve days north of Hopeless, and a few degrees south of Freezing to Death.

The entirety of Berk and even the dragons jump from hearing Hiccup's voice on screen. Even some of the "tougher" vikings jump 10 feet high. Hannah silently laughs at their reactions.

 _[We glide through the fog to see two giant Viking statues with fires burning in their mouths.]_

 **Hiccup (v.o):** It's located solidly on the Meridian of Misery.

 _[We go past the statues only to dive through a crashing wave and jump to a closer shot of the island. As we pan in a circular motion, we see several structures, houses, and a sheep farm.]_

 **Hiccup (v.o):** My village. In a word, sturdy. And it's been here for seven generations, but, every single building is new. We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets.

 _[We land on two sheep grazing in the grass.]_

 **Hiccup (v.o):** The only problems are the pests.

"What pests?" askes Tuffnut.

"The dragons you idiot," replies Astrid." Now shut up."

 _(A dragon carries one sheep away. The other resumes grazing.)_ You see, most places have mice or mosquitoes. We have...

 _[A dragon fires at the screen as a door slams shut, a boy cowering behind it]_

 **Hiccup (v.o.):** -dragons. Most people would leave. Not us. We're Vikings. We have, stubbornness issues. _(Hiccup runs outdoors, where all the houses are on fire and Vikings are tussling with dragons all around)_ My name's Hiccup. Great name, I know. But, it's not the worst. Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls. Like our charming Viking demeanor wouldn't do that.

 _[Hiccup is seen dodging several Vikings. He trips and a male Viking roars in his face.]_

 **Ack:** ARGGGHHHHH! Mornin'!

 **Hoark:** What are you doing here?!

 **Viking:** Get inside!

 **Viking:** What are you doin' out?"

 **Phlegma:** Get back inside!

 _[Stoick grabs Hiccup by the collar of his shirt]_

 **Stoick:** Hiccup?! What is he doing out aga-?! What are you doing out?! Get inside!

"Every time, totally feeling the love dad," Hiccup mumbled under his breath. Stoick hears him and frowns. Doesn't Hiccup know he's only trying to protect him?

 **Hiccup (v.o.):** That's Stoick the Vast. Chief of the tribe. They say that when he was a baby, he popped a dragon's head clean off of its shoulders. _(Stoick throws a wooden cart at a dragon, knocking it out mid-air)_ Do I believe it? Yes, I do.

 **Stoick:** What have we got?

 **Starkard:** Gronckles, Nadders, Zipplebacks. Oh, and Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare.

 **Stoick:** Any Night Furies?

 **Starkard:** None so far.

 _[Burning embers land on Stoick's shoulder. He casually brushes it off.]_

 **Stoick:** Good.

 **Viking:** Hoist the torches!

 _[Two enormous torches are raised and lit. The dragons swarm around them.]_

 _[Hiccup runs into a blacksmith shop and puts on an apron]_

 **Gobber:** Ah! Nice of you to join the party! I thought you'd been carried off!

 **Hiccup** What, who me? Nah, come on! I'm waaaay too muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all... _(gestures to his skinny body)_ ...this.

All of the teens laugh and even most of the adults, Hiccup just blushes and sinks into his seat.

 **Gobber:** Well, they need toothpicks, don't they?

 **Hiccup (v.o.):** The meat-head with attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber. I've been his apprentice ever since I was little. Well... _littler_.

 _[scene cuts to Stoick on the watch-tower]_

 **Stoick:** We move to the lower defenses. We'll counter-attack with the catapults.

 _[A dragon swoops down and sets another house on fire.]_

 **Hiccup (v.o.):** See? Old village, lots and lots of new houses.

 **Viking:** FIRE!

 **Astrid:** Alright, let's go!

 _[The Viking teens are seen carrying buckets of water as Hiccup in the voiceover introduces them one by one]_

 **Hiccup (v.o.):** Oh, and that's Fishlegs, Snotlout, the Twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, and... _(dreamily) Astrid_. Oh, their job is so much cooler. _(Slow motion shot of the teens walking away from an explosion)_

 _[Hiccup leans out of the smithing window to get a better look. Gobber lifts him up and back into the shop.]_

 **Hiccup:** Oh, come on. Let me out, please? I need to make my mark!

 **Gobber:** Oh, you've made _plenty_ of marks. All in the wrong places!

"Ain't that the truth, I still have scars!" yells Starkard several other vikings nod in agreement.

 **Hiccup:** Please, two minutes. I'll kill a dragon. My life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date.

 **Gobber:** You can't lift a hammer, you can't swing an axe, you can't even throw one of these!

 _[Gobber holds up a bola and a Viking grabs it and uses it to bring down a dragon]_

 **Hiccup:** Okay, fine, but this will throw it for me.

 _[Hiccup pats a wooden machine, which opens and shoots a bola randomly, hitting a Viking standing in the background.]_

 **Viking:** Arggh!

 **Gobber:** See, now this right here is what I'm talking about!

 **Hiccup:** Mild calibration issue-

 **Gobber:** Don't you- no- Hiccup. If you ever want to get out there to fight dragons, you need to stop all... this.

 **Hiccup:** But, you just pointed to _all_ of me!

 **Gobber:** Yes! That's it! Stop being all of you!

 **Hiccup:** Ohhhh...

 **Gobber:** Ohhhh, yes.

 **Hiccup:** You sir, are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much, raw... Viking-ness... contained? THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENCES!

 **Gobber:** I'll take my chances. Sword. Sharpen. Now.

 **Hiccup (v.o.):** One day, I'll get out there. Because, killing a dragon is _everything_ around here.

 _[The camera pans over various dragons as they are described. Nadders are shown attacking sheep, Gronckles are stealing racks of fish, and a Zippleback ignites a house and blows it up.]_

 **Hiccup (v.o.):** A Nadder head is sure to get me at least noticed. Gronckles are tough. Taking down one of those would _definitely_ get me a girlfriend. A Zippleback? Exotic. Two heads, twice the status.

 **Catapult Operator:** They found the sheep!

 **Stoick:** Concentrate fire over the lower bank!

 **Catapult Operator:** Fire!

 **Hiccup (v.o.):** And then, there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those. They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire.

 _[A Monstrous Nightmare growls and alights itself as it climbs up the catapult]_

 **Stoick:** Reload! I'll take care of this.

 _[Stoick fights the Nightmare, which takes a few hits before retreating]_

 **Hiccup (v.o.):** But the ultimate prize is the dragon no one has ever seen. We call it the-

 _[A high-pitched whistle is heard from the sky. The Vikings panic.]_

 **Viking:** NIGHT FURY! GET DOWN!

 _[From out of nowhere, an explosion tears the catapult apart]_

All of the vikings growl at the mention of the Night Fury, but on the dragons side the Night Fury perks his head up. He knew he was good and that the vikings hated him, but he didn't know they hated him _that_ much.

 **Stoick:** JUMP!

 **Hiccup (v.o.):** This thing never steals food, never shows itself, and... never misses. No one has ever killed a Night Fury. That's why I'm going to be the first.

 **Gobber:** Man the fort, Hiccup. They need me out there!

 _[He attaches an axe to his arm and begins to run out, but turns around at the doorway.]_

 **Gobber (cont.):** Stay. Put. There. You know what I mean.

 _[Hiccup runs outside the fort, bringing his bolas launcher]_

 **Viking #6:** Hiccup, where are you going?!

 **Viking #7:** Come back here!

 **Hiccup:** Yeah, I know! Be right back!

 _[Hiccup is pushing a cart with the automated catapult on it]_

 _[Stoick captures several Nadders in a net and wrestles them. One tries to blast him with fire.]_

 **Stoick:** Mind yourselves! The devils still have some juice in them!

 _[Hiccup sets up his bola catapult on an empty hill and looks around.]_

 **Hiccup:** Come on. Gimme something to shoot at, gimme something to shoot at.

 _[The camera pans around the night sky, and catches on a shadow, visibly blotting out the stars. It fires, and an explosion illuminates it, showing a visible shadow. Hiccup shoots, and a loud cry is heard as the shadow is seen plummeting down into a forest]_

 **Hiccup (cont.):** Oh, I hit it! YES! I HIT IT! Did anybody see that?

All of the vikings cheer. "Great job son!" Stoick yelled. "As soon as you shoot that beast down, we'll go find it and have a feast!" Everyone else cheers at the prospect of their greatest enemy being shot down and at the mentions of a feast. Meanwhile a few of the dragons grumble and some even roar at being called a beast.

 _[A Monstrous Nightmare shows up and crushes Hiccup's bola launcher.]_

 **Hiccup (cont.):** Except for you.

 _[A shrill cry sounds from the hill, and catches Stoick's attention. He turns to see the Monstrous Nightmare chasing Hiccup, and gets up to go help him.]_

 **Stoick:** DO NOT let them escape!

 **Spitelout:** Right!

 _[Hiccup runs behind a torch pole and hides, just as flames reach around the corner. He looks behind it and on the other side, the Nightmare reaches to get Hiccup. Stoick punches the beast and jumps back to defend himself. The dragon tries to breathe fire, but coughs up only a few drops of flaming liquid instead, having exhausted its shots]_

 **Stoick:** You're all out.

 _[Stoick promptly defeats the Nightmare, which quickly flees. The torch pole collapses, the torch tumbles down into the village, leaving ruins in its wake.]_

 **Hiccup (v.o.):** Oh, and there's one more thing you need to know...

 _[The torch rolls onto the Nadders Stoick netted earlier, freeing them. The dragons manage to escape, hauling off most of Berk's food and livestock.]_

 **Hiccup:** Sorry, Dad. Okay, but I hit a Night Fury.

 _[Stoick grabs Hiccup by the back of his shirt and drags him towards his house.]_

 **Hiccup (cont.):** It's not like the last few times, Dad! I mean, I really actually hit it! You guys were busy and I had a very clear shot. It went down, just off Raven Point. Let's get a search party out there, before it-

 **Stoick:** _STOP!_ Just... stop. Every time you step outside, disaster follows. Can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winter's almost here and I have an _entire_ village to feed!

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you son, but I promise that I will change this and we will kill it when you finally strike it down," Stoick said apologetically.

 **Hiccup:** Between you and me, the village could do with a little _less_ feeding, don't ya think? _(A viking at the back rubs his stomach as if to say "Are you calling me fat?")_

 **Stoick:** This isn't a joke, Hiccup! Why can't you follow the simplest orders?

 **Hiccup:** I can't stop myself. I see a dragon and I have to just... kill it, you know? It's who I am, Dad.

 **Stoick:** You are many things, Hiccup. But a dragon killer is not one of them. Get back to the house. _[To Gobber]_ Make sure he gets there. I have his mess to clean up.

 **Tuffnut:** Quite the performance.

 **Snotlout:** I've never seen anyone mess up that badly. That helped!

 **Hiccup:** Thank you, thank you. I was trying, so...I really did hit one.

 **Gobber:** Sure, Hiccup.

 **Hiccup:** He never listens.

 **Gobber:** Well, it runs in the family.

 **Hiccup:** And when he does, it's always with this... disappointed scowl. Like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich. _[Imitating Stoick]_ **Excuse me, barmaid! I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra large boy with beefy arms. Extra guts and glory on the side. This here, this is a talking fish bone!**

Stoick looked down, is that really what his son thought?

 **Gobber:** Now, you're thinking about this all wrong. It's not so much what you look like, it's what's inside that he can't stand.

 **Hiccup:** _[Sarcastically]_ Thank you for summing that up.

 **Gobber:** Look, the point is, stop trying so hard to be something you're not.

 **Hiccup:** I just want to be one of you guys.

 **Ok, again I am so sorry for not updating sooner. I'm going to try and stay on top of it this year, but me knowing me I won't. please review and I'll try to update soon.**


End file.
